villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mako Sharks (Deep Blue Sea)/Gallery
Images and videos of the hungry Mako Sharks from the 1999 sci-fi horror film Deep Blue Sea. Gallery Images MakoSharks01.jpg|One of the test sharks is about to kill a group of teenagers after attacking their boat. MakoSharks02.jpg|The test shark is stopped thanks to Carter's harpoon ropes, saving the teens in the process. BigMakoShark'sshadow.jpg|Russell and Janice watch the big shark. MakoSharks03.jpg|Two of the test sharks are devouring a tiger shark. MakoSharks04.jpg|One of the test sharks swims backwards (unexpectedly) after recognizing Carter's gun. MakoSharks05.jpg|After being sedated by Carter, the biggest of the test sharks is brought into the lab for the experiment. SusanMcCallister01.jpg|Dr. Susan McCallister is enacting her experiment to extract protein complex from the big shark's brain tissue. MakoSharks06.jpg|After the experiment is over, the big shark bites off Jim Whitlock's arm, much to the shock of the others. MakoSharks07.jpg|The big shark is released back into its pen by Susan before Carter could shoot it with a shotgun. MakoSharks08.jpg|The big reeling the helicopter into the tower, killing both pilots and Brenda in the process. SharkGrabbingTheStretcher.png|The big shark using the stretcher to pull the helicopter into the tower. LettingGoOfTheStretcher.png|The big shark throwing the stretcher with Jim on it to crack the underwater lab's window. MakoSharks09.jpg|The big shark rams the stretcher to break down the underwater window, killing Jim in the process. MakoSharks10.jpg|The first shark devours Preacher's pet parrot. MakoSharks11.jpg|Preacher kills the first shark by throwing his lighter into the kitchen's heating oven to blow it up. MakoSharkattacksRussell.jpg|The big shark jumps out of the water to attack Russell Franklin, interfering in his speech. MakoSharks12.jpg|The big shark violently grabs Russell Franklin from the submarine deck before devouring him. SharkseatingRussel.jpg|One of the male sharks, approaches the big female shark, grabs Russell Franklin with his jaws, and the two together split it him in half. MV5BMjA5YmVlOGUtZGMxOC00YzNmLWFiYjctMWMyOWMwZWJmZWE0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyOTUxMzY0Njg@._V1_.jpg|The big shark hits the gate that leads to the elevator, breaking it in the process. BigMakoSharktriestoattackCarter.jpg|After entering the room, the big shark appears and attempts to attack Carter Blake, but fails. MakoSharks13.jpg|The big shark drags Janice Higgins into the flooding maintenance ladder before devouring her. BigMakoSharkattacksScoggins.jpg|Carter and Scoggins have to surface, but the big shark appears, and attacks Scoggins. MakoSharks14.jpg|The big shark devours Tom Scoggins while destroying several controls, much to Carter's horror. MakoSharks15.jpg|The second shark is about to attack Susan in her flooding cubicle. SusanMcCallister08.jpg|Susan kills the second shark by electrocuting it with a power cable. MakoSharkstrikesback.jpg|The big shark appears again, attacking and shaking the air container. Preacherisattackedbythebigshark.jpg|The big shark grabs Preacher by the leg, dragging him across the surface of the water. MakoSharks16.jpg|Preacher is attacked by the third and final shark (presumably the big one). MakoSharks17.jpg|Preacher stabs the big shark's eye with his crucifix. MakoSharks18.jpg|The big shark is forced to let Preacher go after being stabbed in eye, allowing him to swim to safety. TheBigSharkisouttahere.jpg|The big shark slowly moves away from Preacher, focusing and heading straight for the fence. MakoSharks19.jpg|The big shark is chopping down the sinking plain steel fences to get out to the open sea. SusanMcCallister13.jpg|The big shark detects Susan's blood as she dives into the water after silting her hand. SusanMcCallister14.jpg|The big shark instantly devours Susan whole, much to Carter's distraught. BigMakoshark'steeth.jpg|Carter attracts the big shark, and it shows its teeth, meaning that it will attack it. MakoSharks20.jpg|Carter manages to avoid getting attacked by the big shark. CarterintheBigShark.jpg|Carter clings to the big shark, while she swims in the ocean, not caring that he is on top of her. CarterintheBigShark2.jpg|Carter clinging to the fin of the big shark, tries not to let go, while the big shark swims in Aquatica. MakoSharks21.jpg|Preacher manages to fire a harpoon (filled with dynamite) at the big shark's fin, piercing Carter's leg in the process. MakoSharks22.jpg|Carter painfully frees himself from the harpoon as the big shark rams through the plain steel fences. MakoSharks23.jpg|It may assume that the big shark has finally got out to the open sea... MakoSharks24.jpg|... but Preacher attaches the trailing wire to a boat battery to blow the big shark to bits. MakoSharks25.jpg|The bloody remains of the big shark spread across the sea after the explosion. Videos Deep Blue Sea - The Beast Beneath the Boat Scene (1 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - Smart Sharks Scene (2 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - Jim Is Bitten Scene (3 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - Breaking Into the Lab Scene (4 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - A Feathered Snack Scene (5 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - You Ate My Bird Scene (6 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - Russell Is Eaten Scene (7 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - Tunnel of Terror Scene (8 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - Shocking the Shark Scene (9 10) Movieclips Deep Blue Sea - Blowing Up the Shark Scene (10 10) Movieclips Category:Galleries